


Старый друг

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Дамблдор хотел умереть, но его друг был категорически против.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Старый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не хотите уползать сами, вас утащат.

— Почувствуй себя Волдемортом, как же, — едва слышно пробормотал Гарри, в очередной раз запнувшись об один из обломков, щедро усыпавших все окрестности Хогвартса, и недовольно скривился. — Вот уж кто совершенно точно не крался по руинам в кромешной темноте.

Конечно, просто замечательно, что Гермиона уже может шутить на такие темы, да и сам он сумел улыбнуться её рискованной остроте, но сейчас это служило довольно слабым утешением: куда сильнее боли физической была душевная, ведь Гарри собирался фактически ограбить могилу Дамблдора.

Осквернить.

Пусть он всего лишь хотел забрать то, что сам же туда днём и положил, пусть в конце концов согласился с аргументами Гермионы и принял необходимость такого поступка, но на душе всё равно скребли не кошки даже, а самые настоящие мантикоры.

Может, и правда не стоило идти одному? Но это была его ошибка — и его ответственность, — к тому же у одного человека больше шансов сделать всё незаметно, что и стало решающим доводом.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри двинулся дальше, с удвоенным вниманием пытаясь разглядеть каждую из каменюк, так и норовивших подвернуться под ноги. Вероятно, именно поэтому волшебника, застывшего у открытой гробницы Дамблдора, Гарри заметил, только когда они едва не столкнулись носами.

Точнее, волшебницу.

— П-профессор Макгонагалл? — тут же выдал он себя от неожиданности, заметив в её руках палочку Дамблдора. Бузинную палочку. — Что вы здесь делаете?

В его голове она была последним кандидатом на роль грабителя могил. Гарри стянул с головы мантию и недоверчиво уставился ей в глаза.

— Думаю, то же, что и ты.

— Я не собирался её красть, чтобы стать сильнее или вроде того, — тут же ощетинился он и взмахнул руками, мантия-невидимка опала кучкой у его ног, — но другие могли бы. Поэтому лучше спрятать её там, где она больше никогда и никому не причинит вреда.

Как бы благородны ни были его истинные намерения, выглядело это всё и правда не очень хорошо. Но, может быть, Макгонагалл собиралась сделать то же самое и ничего плохого не имела ни в виду, ни в мыслях? Ой… его слова прозвучали так, словно он подумал, что имела.

— Профессор, извините, я…

— Ты великий волшебник, Гарри, — вдруг сказала она и тепло улыбнулась, а его мороз по коже продрал, как от прикосновения призрака, потому что это были не её слова, не её манера говорить и улыбаться, «Макгонагалл» даже смотрела _не так_.

Гарри напрягся, но и сам не знал, что станет делать в следующую секунду: кричать, бежать, плакать, смеяться или изо всех сил щипать собственную руку, чтобы проснуться. Это же не могло быть правдой, он сам видел!

«Макгонагалл» тем временем небрежно вложила бузинную палочку в его ладонь.

— Ты великий волшебник. И в твоих руках сейчас величайший из когда-либо созданных инструментов.

— К чему вы ведёте… профессор? — промямлил Гарри непослушными губами, по спине ползли мурашки.

Сон. Точно сон.

— Тут знатный беспорядок, — «Макгонагалл» кивнула на внутренний дворик, отгороженный от мемориального холма ранее ажурной — а сейчас почти уничтоженной — прогулочной анфиладой, сделав вид, что не заметила его состояния, и для полной ясности махнула рукой в сторону одной из самых больших куч камней. — Просто бардак. Не мешало бы прибраться, как считаешь?

— Ну да… наверное… Репаро? — предположил он неуверенно, вспомнив дом, где он впервые встретил Слагхорна.

— Репаро будет в самый раз.

— Не уверен, что смогу починить весь дворик вместе с анфиладой.

— Я и не говорю о дворике, — зелёные глаза «Макгонагалл» ярко сверкнули за очками. Слишком знакомо, слишком лукаво, слишком неуместно на _этом_ лице. — Я говорю о Хогвартсе.

— Всём Хогвартсе? Это невозможно, — тут же возразил Гарри на автомате, а потом подумал, что сморозил глупость. — Хотя во сне и не такое ведь бывает, а у меня в руках бузинная палочка.

— Точно. У тебя просто не может не получиться, — «Макгонагалл» ободряюще, очень тепло, но самую чуточку снисходительно улыбнулась, как будто он был наивным и неразумным ребёнком, сморозившим что-то немного глупое, но довольно милое. — Но не только поэтому. Ещё и потому что ты — это ты.

— Избранный? — горько усмехнулся Гарри.

— Талантливый и сильный молодой волшебник, чьи способности ограничены лишь верой в себя. Или её отсутствием. Дело не только в палочке и совсем не в пророчестве. К тому же это довольно простое заклинание, ему всё равно: что маггловский домик, впопыхах разорённый паникующим старым профессором, что замок, пострадавший от реального нападения.

— Размер не имеет значения, так? — робко улыбнулся Гарри.

— Точно так. Используй свою магическую силу, мой юный ученик.

Это развеяло последние сомнения: ни один из профессоров не понял бы отсылку и не ответил бы на неё. Так могло только порождение его сонного разума.

— Репаро, — он легко и уверенно взмахнул палочкой, и всё вокруг пришло в движение.

Через минуту Хогвартс выглядел так, словно никаких Пожирателей, никакого Волдеморта и в помине не было.

— Браво, Гарри. Ты всегда оправдывал самые смелые ожидания, мальчик мой, — с этими словами совершенно-точно-не-Макгонагалл выхватил из его руки бузинную палочку и… одним резким движением переломил её напополам. — Как уже было сказано, ты великий волшебник, но не настолько великий, чтобы гарантировать некоторые вещи, а так будет спокойнее нам всем. О, и кстати: это вовсе не сон.

Гарри, ничуть не убеждённый его словами, махнул рукой, поднял мантию-невидимку, закутался в неё и, не прощаясь со странным созданием, побрёл в спальню. Надо было остаться в гостиной и попросить Гермиону составить ему компанию: проследить, чтобы он не уснул. Следующей ночью он именно так и сделает.

***

_Сейчас вы все можете достать свои волшебные палочки, направить на меня и произнести положенные слова — однако сомневаюсь, чтобы меня от этого хотя бы насморк прохватил._

Для успешного применения Авады Кедавры намерение важно не меньше магической силы, но в глубине души бедный Северус не хотел его убивать даже после всего, что Альбус ему сказал в тщетной попытке облегчить мальчику задачу и уверить в необходимости её выполнения.

Конечно, это не стало неожиданностью, и у Альбуса был запасной план. Он бы прекрасно сработал — высоты Астрономической башни хватало с двойным запасом, — но человеческий инстинкт выживания потому и называется инстинктом, что разум над ним не властен. Для стихийной магии это тоже справедливо.

Падение Альбуса замедлилось, и сознание покинуло до крайней степени истощённое проклятием, ядовитым зельем и магическим выплеском тело, погрузившееся в глубокую, практически неотличимую от смерти кому.

В первый раз он очнулся в гробу: с мокрым от слёз Фоукса лицом, сплющенной его весом и теснотой пространства грудью и горящими от недостатка воздуха лёгкими. У него едва хватило сил прохрипеть:

— Старый друг… ты зря пришёл за мной. Уходи… подальше отсюда.

Незачем бедняге умирать здесь с ним или становиться мишенью для Тома, маяча возле Хогвартса. Перед тем как слабый красновато-золотистый свет, исходивший от перьев Фоукса, перед глазами окончательно померк, Альбус ещё успел порадоваться, что его всё же посчитали мёртвым.

Он никак не рассчитывал снова прийти в сознание, однако это случилось, и, очнувшись повторно, Альбус с удивлением понял, что он чувствует себя вполне даже неплохо. Слабее новорождённого книззла, даже пальцем не шевельнуть — уже не говоря о том, чтобы встать с подобия кровати, на котором он лежал, — и словно бы после двух бочек фирменной медовухи мадам Розмерты, но ставшие уже почти родными грызущая боль от проклятья, пульсировавшая вместе с током крови, и холодная тяжесть смертной тени на сердце пропали, как не было. А место, в котором он оказался, было воистину странным — что в устах волшебника его опыта звучало серьёзным комплиментом, — но симпатичным, хоть и небольшим по размеру. Особенно эти мигающие разноцветные огоньки, циферки и полосочки, хоть и расплывчатые из-за отсутствия очков, но всё равно против воли поднимающие настроение. И даже назойливый писк не портил впечатления.

Если таков загробный мир, то Альбус уверенно мог заявить, что ему тут уже нравится. Вот бы ещё узнать, как там дела у Гарри, Северуса, Минервы… и всех остальных тоже. Он вздохнул в безуспешной попытке не беспокоиться за них, и надоедливый писк словно бы нарочно принялся ввинчиваться в уши с удвоенной настойчивостью. А затем в помещение вошла женщина с добрым лицом и деловитой походкой, вся в белом. Как они там назывались, ангелы? Разве у них не должны были быть крылья?

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила она, внимательно изучив окружавшую его иллюминацию.

Чтобы понять вопрос, ему понадобилось несколько секунд: то ли из-за никак не желавшего рассеиваться тумана в голове, то ли из-за её сильного акцента.

— Превосходно! — неразборчиво просипел Альбус, но женщина кивнула, словно поняла, и стремительно ушла.

Однако не успел он всерьёз расстроиться и заскучать, как она вернулась с подносом. Пристроив тот куда-то за пределами его поля зрения, женщина вернулась к Альбусу,

склонилась так близко, что он сумел разглядеть усталое доброе лицо, и сунула ему в рот кусок чего-то холодного и влажного. Уже через секунду стало очевидно, что это был лёд. Пить хотелось зверски, и Альбус благодарно прикрыл глаза.

— Не глотайте целиком, — строго приказала она. — И не торопитесь.

После третьего кусочка льда он сумел заговорить достаточно внятно, чтобы поблагодарить её за заботу.

— Это моя работа, — ровно ответила женщина, но по голосу было слышно, что ей приятно. — Вы хотите с кем-нибудь связаться? Может быть, родственники?

— А… можно? — Альбус отчаянно хотел и вместе с тем боялся.

— Нужно! — женщина энергично закивала. — За всё время мы так и не сумели найти вас ни в наших местных, ни в федеральных базах, а мы искали, учитывая странность вашего случая. Но теперь, когда вы пришли в себя, мы это исправим. Если бы вы назвались и дали контактный номер телефона или адрес, больница могла бы связаться с вашей семьёй. Вы ведь хотите их увидеть? Уверена, они обрадуются, что вы нашлись.

Нашёлся? Больница? Телефон? Базы? Погодите… Так он… жив?! И у магглов?..

— Я… не помню, — соврал Альбус, позволив охватившей его растерянности полностью отразиться на лице и в голосе.

— Ну-ну, не переживайте, это нормально после всего, что вы пережили, — в голосе женщины прибавилось ещё теплоты.

— Что я пережил?

— Не считая того, что привело вас к нам?

Но он не поддался на провокацию и не ответил на это, убеждая её в заблуждении о своей потере памяти.

— Вам нельзя волноваться, — заколебалась она.

— Меня скорее убьёт неизвестность, — возразил Альбус. — Пожалуйста, мисс…

— Сестра Колинс.

— Прошу вас, мисс Колинс, нет ничего хуже неизвестности.

— Ох, ладно. Вы почти год пролежали в глубокой коме на грани смерти… — она заколебалась, но он терпеливо ждал, на этот раз скрыв шок глубоко внутри себя, и она продолжила: — Нам пришлось ампутировать вам руку, вы и сами это скоро заметили бы, но правда в том, что мы уже перестали надеяться остановить распространение болезни. Каждый раз хирурги проверяли самым тщательным образом, оставляя только здоровые ткани, все результаты анализов были чистыми, однако уже через месяц некроз возвращался

словно бы из ниоткуда… Но теперь вы очнулись, хотя с последней операции прошло всего несколько дней, и я верю, что это несомненный признак улучшения.

Альбус скосил глаза, убеждаясь в правдивости её слов. Руки и правда не было. Он не мог объяснить, что болезнь не возвращалась из ниоткуда: это было проклятие, невидимое и неощутимое, притаившееся, чтобы с новой силой вцепиться в свою жертву, высасывая жизненные силы. Как ни странно, кое в чём она была права: тот факт, что он пришёл в сознание, означал избавление от этого проклятия. Так странно: маггловская наука преуспела там, где спасовала магическая… Но не в первый раз, если вспомнить происшествие с Артуром. И каких высот они смогли бы добиться вместе! Ещё одна причина не цепляться за старые предрассудки и традиции. О другой причине, по которой могло исчезнуть проклятие, он думать не хотел, опасаясь ложной надежды.

— Так… вы в порядке? — спросила мисс Колинс, когда пауза затянулась совсем уж неприлично, заставив его устыдиться собственной невежливости, особенно после того, как она пошла на явное нарушение обычных порядков — вряд ли маггловские и магические больницы так сильно различаются в этом вопросе, — рассказав ему такие подробности.

— На удивление хорошо, если учитывать… всё это. Спасибо вам, что рассказали, мисс Колинс, — Альбус мягко улыбнулся. — Я действительно благодарен вам.

— А вы крепкий английский джентльмен, — усмехнулась она с явным облегчением. — Но что-то я засиделась тут с вами. Лучше мне вернуться на пост.

— Понимаю. Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Колинс.

— Что вы, что вы, — польщённо отмахнулась она. — Давайте я телевизор включу тихонько, чтобы скучно не было? Вам бы лучше поспать, конечно, но снотворное пока нельзя. Вы что предпочитаете?

Альбус не помнил толком, что такое этот телевизор, поэтому ушёл от прямого ответа:

— На ваш выбор. Уверен, он меня не разочарует.

Она на мгновенье смешалась и сочувственно хмыкнула, похоже, решив, что он не помнит чего-то важного.

Телевизором оказалась маггловская версия портретного театра — намного более совершенная в плане смены декораций, — и постановка о космических рыцарях Альбусу понравилась, вот только чем всё закончилось, он так и не узнал, задремав в самый разгар истории.

***

Появление Фоукса — на грани яви и сна — он поначалу счёл галлюцинацией, но тот больно клюнул его в многострадальный нос, вынуждая открыть рот, и уронил туда несколько своих хрустальных слезинок; в голове у Альбуса тут же резко прояснилось. Кусок тёмного неба за окном подсказывал, что он проспал до глубокой ночи, а тёплое сияние, освещавшее комнату, никуда не исчезло: Фоукс действительно был здесь. Выглядел он плохо: измождённый, отощавший, только его чёрные глаза-бусинки сверкали по-

прежнему неукротимо; и Альбус с щемящей сердце ясностью понял, что его визит был далеко не первым. Он мог бы поклясться: весь дракклов год Фоукс приходил каждую ночь. Приходил и плакал, истощая себя в попытке продлить его жизнь.

— Старый друг… — прошептал Альбус срывающимся голосом, огромным усилием сдерживая лавину обуревавших его чувств. Он с лёгкостью, дарованной исцеляющей силой слёз феникса, не сдерживаемой больше проклятием, поднял оставшуюся руку и аккуратно погладил Фоукса. — Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой.

Тот лишь снисходительно курлыкнул, всем своим видом будто говоря, что ничего другого от глупого хозяина и не ждал. Альбус улыбнулся.

— Пойдём домой.

Под домом, конечно же, подразумевались его комнаты в Хогвартсе. Северусу он доверял, а плохого человека, если с ним или с планом что-то пошло не так, школа бы не приняла; следовательно, это был единственный достаточно безопасный вариант, чтобы узнать новости и привести себя в порядок, тем более что Фоукс мог переместить его прямо в спальню, минуя всю защиту школы и уберегая от риска попасться кому-то на глаза по дороге.

Одну разграбленную аптечку с зельями скорой помощи спустя вполне боеспособный Альбус, вооружившийся запасной — своей первой, той самой, которая его выбрала — палочкой из тайника в столбике кровати, уже выглядывал в окно и ошалело моргал при виде того, что случилось с Хогвартсом. Ему срочно нужно было узнать, как это произошло. Кажется, он мельком видел в аптечке пузырёк Оборотного…

***

— Гарри! Гарри, вставай! Просыпайся, Гарри! — голос Рона, нетерпеливый, словно подпрыгивающий от возбуждения вместе с хозяином, заставил его лишь закопаться в одеяло поглубже. Ну что такого могло случиться? Волдеморт уже умер, а всё остальное могло подождать и дать ему выспаться.

Очевидно, Рон с этим согласен не был, потому что он самым наглым образом принялся трясти Гарри за плечо.

— Чего тебе от меня надо? — жалобно пробормотал тот.

— Ты должен это увидеть, Гарри, давай же, вставай, ну! Это касается Хогвартса.

— Если он не обрушился окончательно — а он не обрушился, иначе меня бы тоже засыпало, — то мне всё равно.

— Нет же, всё совсем наоборот! Ты не поверишь, но в кои-то веки хорошие новости: Хогвартс теперь как новенький!

Гарри в один момент перешёл из состояния ленивого и ворчливого полусна к кристальной ясности и бьющемуся в горле от ударной дозы адреналина сердцу.

— Так это… был не сон?!


End file.
